Love Story
by azian biscuit
Summary: this a modernized version of Romeo and Juliet but the characters are Sasuke and Hinta. Better summery inside


**Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Ages of the character's in the story**

**Hinata:** 18 **Sasuke:** 18 **Itachi:** 20 **Hinabi:** 16

**Naruto:** 18 **Ino:** 18 **Sakura:** 18 **Shikamaru:** 18

**Ten ten:** 18 **Neji:** 18

* * *

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been best friends since they were in elementary, but their parents who are the richest people in all of Konaha are enemies and when they found out they were friends and forbid them to be friends any longer. They didn't agree with their parents and continues to be friends now their senior year in high school they are still friends, but each of them are hiding a secret from one another.

* * *

All alone in her house Hinata Huyga was in her room listing to music when she herd a knock on the front door. She ignore it and just layed on her bed when she herd the knock again and decided to see who it was. As she looked through the peep hole she saw it was none other than her best friend Sasuke Uchiha. She opend the door and pulled him in. "What are you doing here?" she asked worried that someone saw him outside her house. "Relax no one saw me." Sasuke said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "Sure no one saw you." she said sarcastically moving away from Sasuke. "Your just lucky my father isn't home or her would of killed you." she said sitting down on the sofa. "I know." he said joining her on the sofa. "O. How do you kn -" he cut her off already knowing what her question is. "I was driving around and I didn't see your father's car any ware so I decided to pay you a visit." he said truing on the stereo and flipped through songs. When he found nothing good he turned it off. " So why are you here anyways?" Hinata asked looking at him. "Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go eator something?" He asked getting off the sofa and looked out the window. "Sure let me get ready." She said going up to her room.

Outside of Ichiracku's after eating Sasuke was standing outside warring a large dark blue hoodie with his hood on and sunglasses, with Hinata who was warring a jacket with her hood on and a wig with sunglasses.

They walked down the street in their disguises so no pauperizes, friends, of relatives would see them, because if they were spotted together god know what would happen and how their parents would react, to the closest ice cream shop they could find and bought them selves ice cream. " So are you gunna go to prom?" Sasuke are staring at Hinata thinking at how much she has grown over the years. 'man

She has really grown a lot over the years. I wish I could tell her I like her but how I mean our parents hate each other and who knows what will happen if our parents found out if we were still friends.' Sasuke was about to hit a pole when Hinata snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke, Sasuke were you listening to me?" Hinata said looking at him with a worried look on her face. "Hu… oh yeah I'm fine what were you saying? Sasuke said trying to act like nothing had happened. "Well I was just saying that I might be going to prom I'm not sure yet." Hinata said liking her ice cream. " So why aren't you going to prom?" Sasuke asked finishing off his ice cream. "I didn't say I wasn't going I said I might go." Hinata said still eating her ice cream. "Ok. So you might go because you don't have a date to prom?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face and grabbing Hinata's ice cream from her and eating it. "Hay, give that back!" Hinata shouted grabbing her ice cream back and sticking her tounge out before she could finish what she was about to say. " Anyway what's it to you weather I have a date or not?" Hinata said looking at the ground because it was true that she didn't have a date. "You know it's ok not to have a date to the prom. I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of. If it makes you feel better I don't even have a date to the prom yet." Sasuke said looking at Hinata. "Ok, Ok I don't have a date to the prom. Happy?" Hinata said "I think that I'm just gunna go to the prom with Ino." Hinata said. "Wow you and Ino that's amazing." Sasuke said with a smile on jis face. "Shut - up. What are you planning to do? Hu." Hinata said. "Well I'm just gunna have Shikamaru tag along with me and we might just go and stay for a bit." Sasuke said looking up at the sky. "Well that sounds equally amazing as mine." Hinata said mimicking Sasuke's words. " Shut - up so we both don't have dates for prom. Do you wanna go together?" Sasuke asked already knowing that they can't for who knows what there parents would do to them. "Sasuke you know that can't happen. Our parents would be mad and who knows what my cousin would do to you at prom if he saw us together." Hinata said wishing they could go together but is sad because she knows they can't without up setting their parents. "Hinata I know that already." Sasuke said pressing the button so they could cross the street. "Then why did you ask me that stupid question?" Hinata said hitting him in the shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you would say yes. And anyways who is your cousin goin with?" Sasueke ased trying to kill time "He's just goin with Ten ten." Hinata said as if would be obvious. "Oh well, here we are." Sasuke said walking Hinata to the gate leading to her house. "Well thanks for the food. See you tomorrow." Hinata said unlocking the door to her house.

"yeah, buy." Sasuke said looking at her then walking back to his car and go home.

Huyga estate

In her room Hinata took off her disguise, grabbed some clothes and went to her bathroom to take a shower

As she was in her bathroom her little sister was in her room and saw that she was with Sasuke. She waited till her sister was out of the shower to bust her.

Uchiha estate

As Sasuke drove up the drive way of his house and was surprised to see no car there. "hn. I wonder were every one went not even my brother's car is here." Sasuke opened the door to see no one was home not even the servants and maids. Happy to be home alone he decided to raid the fringe and watch t v on the flat screen in the living room.

* * *

a/n: Hay. I hopw you like the story so far. Please review and if you have any ideas please share.


End file.
